


Shikadai and Uncle Gaara

by ninawatson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family antics, First Meeting, Fluff, Sand Siblings-centric, Uncle Gaara, uncle kankurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/pseuds/ninawatson
Summary: A story of young Shikadai meeting up his Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankurou for the second time. Not that the first time count because he was just brought into the world and too busy crying his heart out to remember.His mother had told him the night before that his uncles who lived far away are coming to stay with them for a few days so he knew that it was most probably them. If he was honest with himself, Shikadai was a bit nervous of meeting them because his mother is very scary and he was scared that his uncles are going to be scary too





	Shikadai and Uncle Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work in Naruto fandom. I wrote this because recently I fell into the worm hole that is Nara Shikadai and want more fluffy fanfics of him and his Suna uncles. There are lack of fanfics that I want therefore I figured I should just write it myself. English is my third language therefore I apologise beforehand if I use too simple sentences or make easy grammar mistakes. Comments and reviews are very appreciated. Please enjoy!

Shikadai was three years old when he first met his Uncle Gaara. Of course Gaara had already met him when he was less than a day old, but Shikadai didn’t remember that, so it didn’t count.

He was on the floor of the sitting room, doing his animal colouring book, minding his own business when he was startled by a knock on the front door. His mother had told him the night before that his uncles who lived far away are coming to stay with them for a few days so he knew that it was most probably them. If he was honest with himself, Shikadai was a bit nervous of meeting them because his mother is very scary and he was scared that his uncles are going to be scary too.

“Gaara, Kankurou, you’re here!” Shikadai heard his mum said loudly from the hallway.

Shikadai’s grip on his colouring pencil immediately went lack. Although he was nervous, he was also curious to see his uncles, whether they looked like the pictures in the photo frames. Shikadai decided to abandon his colouring book in order to snoop on his uncles and his mum instead. He completely let go of his colouring pencil, crawled towards the living room doorway and peek into the hallway. There, near the front door he saw his mum hugged a shorter man who has auburn hair and dark pattern circling his eyes. From the family pictures in the living room, Shikadai immediately recognised that this is his Uncle Gaara. 

‘Uncle Gaara looks really uncomfortable being hugged tightly by mum,’ Shikadai snickered at that thought. Unfortunately, the auburn haired guy (well, his Uncle Gaara really) turned his attention to him. He saw the corner of his Uncle’s mouth lift up a bit. 

“Ah, Shikadai,” Uncle Gaara greeted.

Shikadai startled at being caught snooping by his uncle. He let out a totally non girly squawked and quickly crawled back from the doorway. He didn’t have much time to decide whether he should play it cool and continue colouring like nothing happened or to hide because footsteps are quickly approaching the living room. Shikadai opted to hide behind the curtain but continue to peek on his uncles.

“Have a seat, I will make you some tea,” said his mother and then left for the kitchen. 

His Uncle Gaara entered the living room, followed by a taller man who has purple colouring on his face and wore a black jacket with the hood up, who must be his Uncle Kankurou. His Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankurou noticed his colouring book and colouring pencils on the floor and approached them. Shikadai furrowed his brow and clutched the curtain tightly; nervous of what his uncles were going to say when they saw his things strewn over the living room. Will they be mad at him for making a mess?

“Oh my, looks like my favourite nephew is going to be a great artist,” said Uncle Kankurou while looking at his work. Shikadai beamed at his uncle’s compliment. He was still afraid of both his uncles but he had a feeling that maybe they are not as scary as his mum after all. Uncle Kankurou stood up and started looking around the living room, particularly at the picture frames on the display cabinet. Meanwhile, Uncle Gaara was still browsing his colouring book. They didn’t look like they know where he was hiding since they didn’t acknowledge him at all. Shikadai smile at the thought of outsmarting his uncles. (Only years later that his uncles confides in him that they knew he was hiding behind the curtain but he looked too cute like that they decided not to call him out.)

His mother suddenly showed up at the living room doorway carrying a tea tray. Uncle Gaara put down his colouring book and took a seat at the kotatsu. Uncle Kankurou quickly joined him. Shikadai watched both his uncles closely. Uncle Kankurou sat cross legged while Uncle Gaara sat politely with both legs tucked underneath. Mum poured them some tea.

Uncle Kankurou took a big gulp of the tea. “Your tea making skill is becoming better, Temari!” exclaimed him loudly, which was followed by mum slapping the back of his head.

“Ow!” Uncle Kankurou rubbed his own head to relief the pain. Uncle Gaara remained unmoved by the antics of mum and Uncle Kankurou, and sipped his own tea politely. Shikadai chuckled quietly, still clutching the dusty pink curtain.

“Shikadai, come here and greet your uncles politely,” ordered mum out of sudden. Of course his mum knew he was hiding in the room. Shikadai fidgeted uncertainly behind the curtain, glancing between Uncle Kankurou and Uncle Gaara who was resolutely not staring at where he was standing. He furrowed his brows again. He was comfortable here, why can’t he just stay there for the entirety of his uncles’ visit? Okay, maybe not for the entire time, he still required bathroom breaks but can’t he just stay here for now?

After waiting for a few moments, his mum called him again “Shikadai!”

“It is okay, Temari, maybe he is afraid of me,” said Uncle Gaara gently. He stared into his own teacup, as if the answer to all question in the world was inside it. Although there was hardly any change in his expression, Shikadai could tell that his Uncle Gaara was feeling sad. This is unacceptable! Uncle Gaara cannot be sad. Mum said he is the Kazekage, which mean he is very strong and cool. He cannot be allowed to be sad, especially because of him. Yes, of course he was afraid of his uncles but Uncle Gaara didn’t have to be so sad about it!

Making up his mind, Shikadai muttered up his inner strength, he walked uncertainly out of his safe spot. He transferred his hands from the curtain to the hem of his shirt. Uncle Gaara looked up as he approached the kotatsu. Shikadai peek from under his lashes to met Uncle Gaara’s gaze. 

“Hi,” he muttered shyly, while giving uncertain shy smile. Shikadai felt his face grew warm and he was certain it’s rosy red right now. 

“Shikadai, how are you?” asked Uncle Kankurou. Shikadai transferred his gaze to his other uncle. He knew he was pulling the hem of his shirt but he can’t stop it. It was his nervous habit.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Shikadai took a seat next to his mum, in front of his Uncle Gaara. Uncle Kankurou served him his own cup of tea, for which he muttered a shy thank you to while ducking his face and averting his gaze from everyone.

“I’m sorry, brother. Shikadai is quite shy among people he never met before. He probably just didn’t remember who holds him just a few hours after he was born,” clarified mum while ruffling his hair.

Uncle Kankurou opened up a story about mum’s old hometown and the conversation between him and mum flew smoothly afterwards. Meanwhile Uncle Gaara didn’t say anything much, just hmm-ing at the right part. It looks like his Uncle Gaara is not a talkative person since neither mum nor Uncle Kankurou commented on it.

Shikadai chance a glance at his Uncle Gaara. Surprisingly, he found that Uncle Gaara was staring at him fondly. Shikadai blushed again. Why is Uncle Gaara looking at him like that, like- like he is the most precious thing he had ever seen? It looked like the way his mum stared at him when she thought he was not looking, which also make him go red everytime he was reminded about it.

Suddenly, grains of sand floated on the table in front of him. Shikadai looked for the source of the sand and saw that it was coming out of his Uncle Gaara’s gourd! He turned back his focus towards the sand in front of him and watched the sand slowly molded into a teddy bear of all thing. Shikadai reached out his hand to touch the bear and it feels real.

“How did you do that?? Do it again!” Shikadai exclaimed loudly. Uncle Kankurou and his mum stop conversing and turned their gaze to him while Uncle Gaara sent a fond smile his way. Shikadai feels himself blush again as he became the main focus of the table.

“Do it again, Uncle Gaara please,” Shikadai said shyly. Uncle Gaara fulfilled his request and changed the teddy bear into a miniature deer. Shikadai beamed at the tiny object. Part of his name, ‘Shika’, means deer! Uncle Gaara is so clever, he thought. Shikadai hastily grabbed the small deer and cradled it in his even smaller palm and gave his uncle his biggest smile.

“Oi, oi, Gaara, that’s not fair. Now he had already picked his favourite uncle without me having the equal chance to compete,” whined Uncle Kankurou. 

“It is not my fault you are slow,” retorted Uncle Gaara, smirking. Shikadai giggled at his uncles antics. He realized that his Uncle Gaara had a baritone voice that was soothing to his ears. Maybe that’s why he didn’t talk much, his voice is too precious to be listened to and only those who are worthy will have the chance to do so. And luckily, being his great Uncle Gaara’s nephew, he is one of those people! 

“I love you, Uncle Gaara!” Shikadai blurted.

By the look on his face, Uncle Gaara was startled by his words. The expression on his face quickly changed from shocked to being pleased. He smiles, saying nothing again.

“Hey, that’s not fair, Shikadai. What about me, your Uncle Kankurou? Don’t you love me too?” whined Uncle Kankurou again, half teasing.

Shikadai tapped his index finger on his lips pretending to think. “Hmm, I’m not sure. Can you make a deer like Uncle Gaara does?” teased Shikadai. Now he felt completely at ease with both his uncles that he knew they won’t be angry for being spoken to like that.

“Wait until you see my puppet. It will be much better than your Uncle Gaara’s pottery,” remarked Uncle Kankurou, lifting his chin up. Shikadai saw both his mum and Uncle Gaara roll their eyes. He giggled again. He definitely have the best family.


End file.
